30 besos antes del fin
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: La mejor decisión para Yaku fue terminar, la condición de Kuroo fueron 30 besos ¿Que pensaba ganar con ello? Yaku no le amaba en absoluto, de hecho sentía que estaban juntos por que no había nada mejor que hacer...aun así con esos besos las memorias despertaron en su cabeza.


_Batallé para escribir esto. Fue un reto y tuve mil ideas para que al final quedase esta, aun así se me queda una sensación extraña. Estoy entre la satisfacción y el "Necesitas conocer más a Yaku"._

_Fue una petición hecha por Ana Mayo'Cat quien tenía muchos deseos de leer algo de ellos dos. Se que me pediste angst y fue lo más angustiante que pude escribir en mi estado de felicidad[?] perdón si está muy cursi o si esperabas más drama. Yisus se esfuerza!_

_Y si tu, lector, querías algo de KurooYaku que te dejara con una lección de vida[?] estás en el lugar correcto. Disfrutenlo._

* * *

><p><strong><em>30 Besos antes del fin<em>**

_[KurooYaku]_

_Por YisusCraist_

Hay cosas en esta vida que fueron creadas para fracasar. Por un lado están las historias de amor y amistad perfectas, relaciones construidas en una buena base y futuros prometedores, por otro lado estaban ellos. No es que en su juventud fuesen grandes amigos, ni siquiera podían presumir de un gran y épico romance, simplemente fueron una aglomeración de eventos que los llevó a besarse cuando nadie los veía dentro de aquel cuarto donde solían guardar balones. ¿Curiosidad? ¿Deseo? No lo supieron pero cuando él sentía esa humedad contra sus labios y ese olor que emanaba de su piel le golpeaba un escalofrío en la nuca y en el estómago le alertó una estampida agradable en las entrañas. Solo sabía que quería seguir besándole

—Creo que deberíamos terminar…—él había susurrado mientras jugaba con la cuchara del café meciendo el contenido de un lado a otro en sentido contrario a las manecillas del reloj. Sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos expresivos que denotaban tristeza, su porte sepulcral. Kuroo le había oído atento y con claridad cada palabra como si tomase cada oscilación en su tono de voz y plasmara el instante en un lienzo mental.

El pelinegro se dignó a dar un trago a su café mientras el televisor sonaba con noticias deportivas, la pequeña casa que habían compartido desde hace escasos tres años estaba impecable y olía a rosas o lavanda. Y es que tres años y unos meses de relación para muchos es un gran logro pero para Kuroo era poco pues cuando decidieron compartir techo había tenido una expectativa más grande, toda la vida quizá.

—Está bien…—aceptó romper lo que no había tenido oportunidad de construir y supo que era tanto culpa de Yaku como propia. No podía excusarse diciendo que no había tenido tiempo porque eso es lo que había sobrado pero podía asegurar si algo había carecido era de motivación para iniciar una charla, aceptar el romance, provocarle para que se perdiera en sus brazos.

—Volveré a casa de mis padres…—el pelinegro alzó la vista, es una decisión que hacía tiempo Yaku había tomado. ¿Cómo no se había enterado al respecto? Más bien hacía tiempo que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba por la cabeza del otro. Era un idiota por no preguntar pero tenía la sensación, o al menos quería fingir, que su pareja estaba bien o que no estaba tan mal. Inclusive le había visto llorar una vez y Kuroo fue incapaz de acercarse y abrazarlo para decirle "no sé qué pasa pero todo estará bien"

Había sido bastante cobarde para dar un paso.

—¿Cuándo? —cuestionó a Yaku quien se levantó de la mesa tomando la taza de café vacío y el plato donde hacia un rato reposaba el desayuno que no había sido tocado, poca era su hambre.

—En treinta días…—dijo tirando el contenido del mismo y dejándolo en el lava platos. Sus padres se habían mudado hacia unos años, Yaku en su intento de permanecer donde mismo había desistido de marcharse y empezado a vivir con Kuroo, fue el inicio del fin.

—Bien…—Kuroo miró el televisor viendo la hora, casi era tiempo de ir a trabajar y realizar sus actividades diarias. Escuchó los platos que fueron colocados en su lugar y como Yaku se limpiaba con un trapo para partir de la cocina — pero tengo una condición.

El castaño se detuvo, ¿Kuroo estaba en posición de condicionarle un rompimiento? ¿Qué haría si no lo cumplía? Yaku pensó que era una broma tal vez por parte del azabache, que no se tomaba en serio su determinación, que lo tomaba a juego y eso le enfurecía un poco pero aun así se animó a preguntar.

—¿De qué se trata? —Kuroo le miró entornando los ojos, Yaku contuvo el aire unos segundos hasta que vio al chico alzar su dedo al aire.

—Un beso al día…después de eso te puedes ir a donde gustes —el ceño del castaño se frunció ante la petición ¿A dónde quería llegar con ello? Era estúpido y no tenía sentido ¿Acaso quería que se arrepintiera?

No lo haría pues desde hace tiempo no sentía nada por él. Treinta besos no iban a arreglar tres años de historia.

—Está bien…—fue todo lo que dijo. Como siempre sus ánimos de discutir con el azabache se habían disipado al instante y prefería ignorarle, seguir e ir a su trabajo. Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa estando en su habitación, ya casi listo para partir y fue que escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Yaku entrecerró los orbes y se asomó por la ventana de la habitación que compartían. Le vio salir mirando el reloj, claro, era tarde para Kuroo. Frunció el ceño y se quejó en voz alta —Irse sin despedirse… lo de siempre ¿no?

Y aun cuando habló no hubo respuesta terminó cayendo en cuenta que la casa estaba vacía y solo estaba él y tres años de recuerdos, tanto tiempo perdido. Casi como sombras se mostraron ante él los primeros días en ese lugar. Yaku entró con maletas en mano mientras Kuroo con una tenue sonrisa le mostraba cada habitación, aun cuando fuesen pocas, de su humilde hogar. Cuando llegó a la habitación miró la cama matrimonial, ambos se miraron y casi como un acuerdo silencioso se lanzaron a la misma con risas divertidas. En aquel entonces, aun cuando ambos apenas y se conocían, estaban emocionados con la aventura de compartir el techo, las comidas, el baño y tantos momentos, estaban emocionados por compartir la vida.

Esa emoción se había disipado palmo a palmo y ahora se tiraba a la cama agotado de trabajar, apenas se dirigían la palabra. Así era el día a día.

Y así mismo llegó la noche, con ella llegó un Yaku cansado después de estar todo el día en el restaurante donde trabajaba. Kuroo por su parte trabajaba en un centro comercial por lo que llegaba exhausto y adolorido de mover cajas. Sus vidas eran tan comunes, después de Nekoma no hubo sueños de grandeza ni más clubes de vóley, solo fue la cruda realidad de una adultez en la que debías vivir para trabajar o trabajar para vivir. Encontró a Kuroo acostado boca abajo en la cama y suspiró mientras la luna se filtraba a dura penas por la ventana.

Tiró algunas de sus prendas de lado y se talló la sien para entrar entre las cobijas. Eran cálidas, tenían un aroma agradable pero a pesar de eso no se sentía cómodo, confortable. Yaku cerró los ojos y escuchó un quejido a lado. Volvió a abrir los parpados y se encontró con un Kuroo que intentaba sostenerse de sus brazos parpadeando a duras penas para mirarle, estando ahí a su lado, con esa expresión de terrible cansancio.

—Llegaste…—emitió. Yaku se sintió un poco sorprendido de escucharlo y asintió suavemente.

—Duerme…—dijo como una orden pacífica y Kuroo tardó un rato en reaccionar, se despabiló un poco y suspiró.

—Bienvenido a casa…—entrecerró los orbes y se aproximó a Yaku dándole un beso corto en la frente, un beso sin mucha emoción. Kuroo se separó y volvió a recostarse a lado cerrando los ojos. Yaku torció una mueca en sus labios y su vista se entornó en Kuroo quien ahora parecía dormido.

Realmente ya no le amaba, posiblemente nunca lo hizo, más bien no recordaba haberlo hecho.

El día siguiente fue igual, un desayuno común entre dos conocidos que se desconocían. Sin decir mucho Yaku se terminó de arreglar para ir a trabajar y escuchó la puerta abrirse, giró y encontró a Kuroo de pie en el marco de la misma. Le extrañó pues la costumbre es que el otro se fuera sin decir más, el reloj de pared anunciaba que iba retrasado.

—Se te hará tarde —espetó —¿Haz olvidado algo?

—Si…—dijo Kuroo y avanzó hacia él besando nuevamente su frente —nos vemos más tarde.

El azabache salió de la habitación mientras Yaku miraba un tanto taciturno hacia la puerta ¿Qué esperaba lograr Kuroo con aquello? Solo empezaba a ser incómodo y lamentable, de alguna forma triste. Justo como los primeros siete días y los primeros siete besos que el otro le otorgaba. Los primeros de los últimos que recibiría.

Cuando faltaban veintitrés días para su partida Yaku se levantó de la cama y estiró los brazos al aire escuchando el cantar de las aves afuera. La luz se colaba con cautela por la ventana y una extraña sensación de calma, pese a los eventos venideros, le invadió. Se talló los cabellos, tocó el frio del piso y caminó hacia la puerta acomodándose el short que usaba para dormir y aquella camisa holgada. Apenas abrió la puerta un olor familiar invadió sus fosas nasales y alzó la ceja al escuchar el sartén emitir ruido. Caminó sigiloso y finalmente encontró a Kuroo concentrado en la cocina intentando fallidamente preparar algo, y decía fallidamente pues aquello no tenía un gran aspecto.

Yaku relajó los hombros, ni siquiera se dignó a decir buenos días y el otro parecía ignorar un tanto su presencia como si fueran dos fantasmas dentro de la misma casa. El castaño prendió el televisor, se hundió en el sillón y flexionó sus piernas contra su pecho para ver las noticias. Se perdió un buen momento en el televisor, ni siquiera estaba muy interesado en lo que ocurría pero no había nada más interesante que hacer. Detrás podía escuchar a Kuroo desayunar mientras hojeaba el periódico con tranquilidad, mientras la vida seguía para ambos y el tiempo juntos parecía un desperdicio total. Pudiendo hacer tantas cosas ellos solo estaban ahí.

Cuando escuchó a Kuroo levantarse de la mesa meneó el cuello y se levantó del sillón. Bien parecería que no quisiera enfrentarlo pero después de siete besos en la frente no tenía ánimos de recibir uno más ese día. Miró en la mesa un plato con comida, Yaku ladeó la cabeza y de alguna forma aquel mismo le pareció familiar. Otro plato y un vaso vacío descansaban en el fregadero así que dedujo que el chico había preparado e desayuno para él. Entonces escuchó al azabache salir del baño, se había colocado una camisa casual y un pantalón de mezclilla mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello.

—Voy a salir…—dijo sin profundizar en explicaciones.

—Bien…—fue todo lo que dijo hasta que la puerta fue cerrada. Yaku suspiró y se sentó en la mesa a probar el desayuno de curioso aspecto. Dio un bocado con calma y había nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad, entonces lo recordó. El primer día que vivieron juntos ellos habían preparado aquello mismo, con batalla y esfuerzo lo lograron y tenía un aspecto no muy atractivo pero el sabor ahora había mejorado.

Tuvo esa sensación melancólica en el pecho y la necesidad de tallar de su ojo lagrimas que no debían salir.

Esa tarde regresó Kuroo a casa dejando de lado sus llaves y tirándose en el sillón, a lado de Yaku quien tenía nuevamente las piernas flexionadas y veía una película de acción. Apenas un monótono "Llegue a casa" se hizo presente. Un tanto de silencio que finalmente fue roto por Kuroo.

—Tengo mal olor…—chistó —tomaré un baño —y sorprendiendo a Yaku depositó un beso en su mejilla, uno que le hizo saltar levemente y pintar un carmín leve en sus mejillas mientras Kuroo corría al baño. Yaku palpó la zona donde había sido besado apretando los labios mientras en el televisor los ninjas seguían peleando.

Después de ese vinieron trece besos en las mejillas. Dos fueron al despertar cuando Yaku apenas podía ser consiente y unos cuatro cuando iba a ir a trabajar. Tres lo sorprendieron mientras hacía alguna de las labores del hogar y cuatro más fueron de buenas noches. Solo faltaban diez días para partir y tras colgar el teléfono después de hablar con sus padres miró la sala y el resto de la casa donde había vivido durante tres años. No era un chico materialista, de hecho era definido por la sencillez pero por algún motivo sentiría que extrañaría ese lugar, aquellos muebles que a veces fueron movidos y que limpiaba con esmero, tantos recuerdos vagos que pudieron ser más que eso.

—Voy a trabajar…—dijo Kuroo anunciando su partida.

—Está bien…—y cuando un beso iba a estamparse en su mejilla al girar un poco se encontró con sus labios. Fue corto pero le recorrió totalmente el cuerpo. Kuroo le miró con una sonrisa y Yaku entrecerró los orbes susurrando —ve con cuidado.

Kuroo asintió saliendo a prisa, era tarde, mientras que el chico se había cruzado de brazos mirando la puerta por donde el azabache salió. Yaku tragó saliva, se quedó tenso y apretó su pecho con una mano.

No podía estarle pasando eso.

El día siguiente fue consciente de que Kuroo estaba aún dormido a su lado. El día de trabajo anterior había llegado tan agotado que se lanzó a la cama, balbuceó algunas cosas que sonaron graciosas y se rindió a dormir mientras Yaku seguía leyendo un libro. Ahora ahí estaba, solo serían nueve mañanas más como esas y nunca jamás volverían a pasar. Yaku se sentó en la cama dispuesto a hacer sus labores, pues aun siendo día de descanso se sentía activo para poner un poco de orden, ya no tendría muchas oportunidades de ello.

Cuando se movió Kuroo se quejó y abrió un poco los ojos. El castaño suspiró y negó con la cabeza suave para hacerle notar que no pasaba nada.

—Duerme…aún es temprano —le indicó. Kuroo asintió y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Yaku lo hizo, acató la orden pues tenía una idea de lo que buscaba. Un beso corto en los labios, húmedo y delicado acompañado de un "buenos días". Acto seguido Kuroo volvió a acostarse mientras el corazón de Yaku seguía más despierto que nunca.

Y eso eran malas noticias.

Estuvo todo el día con esa sensación en el pecho mientras ordenaba un poco los libreros. Kuroo por otro lado se había enfrascado en el lavado de las alfombras de la casa estando en el balcón con apenas una camisa blanca de la cual se marcaba a la perfección su pecho. El azabache notó los orbes del otro clavados en sí mismo y el que se vio descubierto miró a otro punto siguiendo en lo suyo.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se perdía en la figura de Kuroo?

Faltando solo siete días, tras retornar del trabajo, se encontró con el azabache mirando el televisor. Ese día había salido temprano por lo que no se le notaba exhausto ni somnoliento. Kuroo le hizo una seña para que se sentase a su lado y dejando de lado los zapatos elegantes se acomodó entre las almohadas mirando el interesante documental que seguro Kuroo ignoraba pues tenía tan poca habilidad para mantenerse enfocado en algo que no fuese el vóley.

—¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos besamos?—preguntó sorprendiendo a Yaku. El castaño intentó hacer memoria a aquel día y ahora todo era más claro.

—En la bodega del gimnasio de vóley…—respondió. Kuroo sonrió, de esa manera que hacia cuando joven y que en su tiempo fueron encantadoras para Yaku.

¿Realmente alguna vez pensó que Kuroo era encantador?

—¿Por qué lo hicimos?—aquella pregunta es la misma que el castaño se había estado haciendo desde hacía un tiempo. Solo sabía que ese beso fue el inicio de todo pero ¿Cuál fue la causa?

—Supongo que estábamos aburridos…—un recuerdo de ese día muy leve, un Yaku parándose sobre sus puntas para alcanzar los labios del otro no eran seña de aburrimiento.

—¿Te has aburrido durante estos tres años?—esa última pregunta que quedó en el aire. Yaku no respondió y solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y recargar la cabeza en el sofá. Su última sensación fue la de un beso en los labios antes de decidir dormir.

Por la mañana se encontraba en su cama solitario. El calendario anunciaba que solo faltaban seis días para su partida y que, de igual forma, pronto dejaría el trabajo y las pocas personas con las que había congeniado. Kuroo había salido a prisa de la casa y azotando la puerta ante la tardanza; ahí se quedó Yaku de pie acomodándose el cuello de la camisa en el espejo de la sala. La puerta se abrió, pudo ver reflejado al azabache y cuando giró apenas fue consciente de que estaba cerca, muy cerca, y de que los labios del otro se pegaron a los suyos y que las manos de Yaku inconscientemente se pusieron sobre su pecho. Fue un beso un poco más largo, para el poco tiempo que había, y tan pronto se separó Kuroo sonrió ladino y retornó por su camino para correr y llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Yaku se tocó los labios con las yemas de los dedos y notó lo que había pasado. Había correspondido un beso de su parte, algo que no era común y nuevamente el recuerdo del primer beso llegó. Él no lo había besado por que estuviese aburrido o quisiera experimentar.

El quinto beso antes de partir había sido un poco más prolongado, justo antes de tomar un baño, el cual tuvo que ser cortado por Yaku quien acto seguido se encerró en el cuarto de baño intentando calmar el rubor de sus mejillas. El cuarto fue después de entregarle su taza de café en las mañanas. El café estaba en medio de ambos mientras las manos de Kuroo estaban encima de las de Yaku quien sostenía la taza, sus labios unidos, el azabache inclinándose para alcanzarlo y un suspiro involuntario que llegó tras separarse. El tercero fue antes de que Kuroo se fuese a trabajar, Yaku ya había renunciado y permanecería en casa. Se grabó las manos del otro aferradas a su cintura y ese hermoso aroma que emitía. Inclusive, dentro del beso mismo, sintió una tenue mordida que le hizo quejarse y desear más pero era tarde y el azabache debía trabajar. La puerta se cerró, la vida continuaba para él estuviera o no Yaku en ese lugar.

El segundo por algún motivo fue doloroso. Estando recostados y antes de dormir, cuando la luna se colaba con su luz por la ventana. Las maletas de Yaku estaban en el suelo listas para partir, su toalla ya no estaba colgada en el baño y su cepillo tampoco acompañaba al de Kuroo. La taza de café decidió dejarla, sería una molestia que se rompiera y los libros prometió volver por ellos en otra ocasión aunque Kuroo susurró que no era necesario, que él se los enviaría. Hablaban de la partida tan natural, como si se tratase de unas vacaciones o de algo temporal sin profundizar en que Yaku realmente estaba saliendo de su vida, que estaba rompiéndolo todo, inclusive a él mismo. Yaku cerró los ojos, los labios de Kuroo rozaron los suyos con sutileza y terminaron por unirse mientras el castaño se aferraba un poco a la camisa del otro, mientras, sin darse cuenta, deseaba que ese beso no hubiese terminado y que el sueño no les hubiese vencido.

La mañana se asomó por las rendijas e iluminó la casa. El olor a café se colaba por la puerta y el sonido del televisor sonaba la distancia. Se colocó los tenis, algo de ropa cómoda para viajar y echó la sucia en una bolsa sabiendo que debía lavarla cuando llegase a casa de sus padres. Mojó sus cabellos en el baño y decidió ir a la cocina cuando el desayuno ya estaba listo. Era lo mismo de aquella ocasión pero con mejor aspecto.

—Haz mejorado…—Kuroo aceptó el cumplido con altanería.

—Siempre vivo superándome…—y así se sentaron juntos a comer mirando las noticias del televisor.

Tras terminar con el alimento Yaku agradeció. Se terminó de preparar y llamó a un taxi por teléfono. Kuroo apareció por el umbral arrastrando las maletas del chico y las colocó a lado de la puerta principal, en ese momento ambos fueron conscientes de que era el final. Kuroo no supo que decir, siempre fue malo en ese aspecto y Yaku era algo tímido para ser emotivo y abiertamente sincero, pero lo intentó.

—Lo intentamos…—susurró bajando la mirada.

—Sí, somos un asco ¿No? —ambos rieron pero fue una risa dolorosa —al menos, después de tres años al fin te pude hacer sonreír de nuevo.

—Gracias Kuroo—comentó sincero tallándose los brazos con sus propias manos —hiciste que estos días fueran amenos y…

—No digas eso…—le interrumpió— es algo que debía haber hecho antes y no cuando fue tarde pero es bueno saber que lo disfrutaste… te irás con una mejor imagen de mí.

Yaku le miró en silencio. Realmente ya le amaba, siempre lo hizo y apenas al verle ahí recordó el cómo había empezado todo.

Kuroo se aproximó a él, tocó su mejilla y se inclinó para besarlo por última vez, entonces todo fue más claro.

Hacia unos años, estando en Nekoma, ambos habían terminado en el cuarto donde guardaban el material de vóley. "¿Alguna vez has besado?" le había preguntado Kuroo y aquella pregunta aceleró su corazón a mil "Lo digo porque luces tan inocente" dijo justificando su pregunta. Obvio esto pareció algo ofensivo, infló los mofletes y muy seguro dijo "Lo he hecho" aun cuando fuera mentira. Apenas se percató de la cercanía del otro, de la forma en que sus labios le rozaron y el oscuro de sus ojos.

Estaba enamorado, estaba tan perdidamente enamorado que sentía esa necesidad de pellizcarse para saber que no estaba soñando y ante el contacto de sus labios decidió hacerlo lo mejor que podía para dejarle con ganas de más, para aferrarse más a él y sentir que tenía alguna oportunidad.

Y así fue.

Los besos fueron una broma, una forma de molestarle hasta que se volvieron en costumbre que a nadie le incomodaba. Todos dieron por hecho que eran pareja, inclusive ellos y cuando los padres de Yaku decidieron irse Kuroo le dijo "vive conmigo…" y él aceptó porque 'no había nada mejor que hacer'. Aun ese día y hasta ese último momento sentía amor por él pero…lo había arruinado ¿verdad?

Se separó, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Kuroo y pese a que debía soltarlo e irse no lo hizo, las valijas estaban donde mismo y el tiempo corría. No quería dejarlo atrás.

—No…no quiero irme…no quiero dejarte —se aferró a él en un abrazo rodeándolo por el cuello, tuvo que ponerse de puntas y sintió los gruesos brazos del otro rodearle mientras sonreía sutilmente.

—No tienes que hacerlo…—emitió. Yaku abrió los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas y asintió hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del chico.

—No lo hare…—dijo ahogándose en el sentimiento y entendiendo que…

Donde hay finales hay nuevos comienzos.

Hicieron falta treinta besos para que Kuroo y Yaku entendieran que debían cerrar aquel ciclo y empezar de nuevo.


End file.
